Jungle De Ikou! Happening Four: Chogo
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Continuation story I've written based on the short lived ecchi anime, Jungle De Ikou. In which Natsumi and the gang go to Summer Camp accompanied by a strange new student, who may not be what he appears.


"It's so bright!" Mii's voice trembled into the seemingly endless dark abyss, pierced by a bright light that lay far ahead.  
Suddenly, the image was replaced with Natsumi Rokudo's room. Natsumi was lying on her bed. Each dream had been practically the same, the defeat of Ongo and then the light in the darkness, with the light becoming closer with each dream. What could it possibly mean? And where did that light lead to? Natsumi then looked at her calendar,a look of shock went over her face.  
"OH,CRAP! TODAY'S THE DAY I HAVE TO GO TO CAMP!" Natsumi couldn't believe she forgot. In a half-dazed hurry she began to pack her things, while still in her pink cat pajamas.

This awakened Ongo, one of the two jungle spirits who lived in her room. He looked at her in stark confusion. "Uh Natsumi-chan, what are you doing?" he asked, puzzled. "I have to go to summer camp today, Ongo! I don't have time to talk!" Natsumi said quickly.

"Oh,yeah! That's right! Can I come?!" Ongo asked anxiously.

"Absolutely not! You'll do something stupid and mess everything up!" Natsumi angrily said. "I'll only be gone for two weeks."

Ongo was shocked! "T-Two weeks?! What'll I eat?!" he demanded.

"I don't know, just dig through the garbage!" Natsumi said, then slammed the door to her bathroom behind her.

Ongo's fianc Rongo woke up and asked "What's going on, my love?"

"Something awesome!" Ongo responded.

"Oh, Ongo-sama, are we finally getting married?" Rongo asked with a hopeful shiver in her voice.

"Ugh, No! I'm going to camp!" Ongo excitedly proclaimed.

Rongo's face sank, "What's that, Ongo-sama?" she asked.

Ongo's face sank as well, "I-I don't know." he said confused. "But don't follow me!"

Suddenly, Natsumi opened the bathroom door, fully dressed. "Bye guys, see you in two weeks!" Natsumi called to them.

As Ongo prepared to jump into one of the earrings, Rongo thought to herself "If Master Ongo goes alone with that girl, who knows what moves she'll try to put on him!" So without her knowing it,Ongo and Rongo jumped into Natsumi's new earrings, specially made by Ahem to hold both of them.

Natsumi ran down the stairs, saying goodbye to her parents and ran outside to the bus stop. She got on the bus and found a seat near the back, next to her friend,Takuma Kusanagi. "Hmm, that's strange, I didn't know we were going to fat camp." Natsumi joked at the rotund boy's expense.

"Yeah, we're going to fat LIP camp." he harshly muttered.

"What was that, tubby?!" Natsumi angrily said raising a clenched fist.

Suddenly a quiet voice from the back of the bus whispered "I sense much sadness and grief on this vehicle, mixed with some motion sickness." It was Nami Kuki, Natsumi's other friend, a bizarre girl who was always in some form of trance, her dream was world conquest.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Takuma screamed at Nami. She didn't respond,she just giggled softly to herself,as she was prone to do.

"Be quiet back there!" the bus driver,an unhappy looking,thin woman with bags under her eyes called back to Takuma. She then stopped abruptly,something was in the middle of the road.

It was a young boy, he had neatly combed black hair and was dressed completely in black. He appeared to be 10 years old, like the other went up to the door, it opened.

The bus driver shouted "Hey! What were you doing in the middle of the road?!".

The boy replied sheepishly "Sorry ma'am, I was late to the bus stop, and I couldn't reach you any other way." he said, showing her his permission slip and bowing.

"Well..whatever." the bus driver said resignedly. The boy made his way to where Natsumi and Takuma were sitting. "Excuse me,  
I'm sitting here." the boy's statement was presented as a fact.

"Look pal, I.." Takuma began to interject, then stopped. The boys eyes were boring into his head with a piercing intensity, and he was sure he could see flames in them.

"Move." the boy didn't need to say it again.

Takuma nervously got up, and started looking for another place to sit. He was dismayed to find the only seat available was in the back, next to Nami. Nami smiled her usual blank smile as Takuma grudgingly sat down next to her. "Hello, Takuma-kun." Nami greeted, in her usual deadpan way. Takuma just ignored her, he just focused on Natsumi and the mysterious newcomer, and growled softly.

Natsumi was none too thrilled at having this stranger calling the shots, that was her job. She decided to give him a piece of her mind. "Listen, just who do you think.." she started but the strange boy interrupted her.

"Hi, my name's Koizumi Toshio-san. I just moved here. You're incredibly beautiful." he said in a conversational tone.

Natsumi blushed at the compliment. "Uhh..thank you." she said nervously.

"May I put my arm around you?" Toshia asked in the same tone.

Natsumi was angry now. "Absolutely not!" she said aggresively. Takuma was almost getting out of his seat, Natsumi noticed this and smirked. "But we can hold hands." She said affectionately.

Takuma was grinding his teeth, "That jerk!" he growled.

"I sense your jealousy for Natsumi-chan burning like a bright flame." Nami said softly, looking at Takuma's palm, which she had put in her lap. "Your love line is very strong." she said.

"Get your hands off me you freak! I'm not jealous!" Takuma screamed, pulling his hand away. Nami just giggled, looking at him. Takuma just refocused his gaze on Natsumi and Toshio, glaring angrily as they talked about her necklace and Natsumi's dad. "This guy's trouble." Takuma thought to himself "There's something wrong about him."

Toshio's pencil rolled towards Takuma, the boy excused himself and went over to pick it up. Takuma saw Toshia's hand go for the emergency door and open it. Takuma managed to close it before he was sucked out of the bus. "Goodness! Sorry about that. My hand slipped." Toshio apologized and walked back to his seat. Now Takuma knew he was right!

The gang finally arrived at the small, pathetic camp. As the students got off the bus, Takuma kept a watchful eye on Toshio and Natsumi. They walked together, hand in hand, smiling and laughing with each other. Takuma glared angrily at the student who had tried to kill him, and tried to figure out a way to get Natsumi away from him.

Suddenly, Nami's deadpan voice interrupted his thoughts. "Sad, isn't it? But yet every day is filled with sorrow." She said in a hushed tone. Takuma angrily grunted and tried to look for the two again.

Suddenly, an overly cheerful voice called out "Hello, happy campers!"

Takuma turned, and saw a young woman in her early twenties, her black hair in a bobbed hairstyle, a huge grin on her beautiful face, two huge perky breasts under a white T-shirt with "Camp Unadon" proudly proclaimed in large red characters,  
against two pine trees on the wonderful mammaries, and wonderfully short jeans that showed off the young woman's tight, athletic legs. Takuma's nose bled in response to the glorious sight before him.

"Hello everyone,my name is Midori-sensei, and I'll be your counselor!" Midori said enthusiastically.

"HI, MIDORI-SENSEI!" most of the children piped back in unison, except Takuma, who was still drooling over her, and Nami, who was doing some sort of fan dance.

Suddenly Natsumi noticed someone in the crowd. "Hey, Manami-chan!" She called out to the bespectacled girl with ponytails.

"Oh,Hey, Natsumi-chan!" Manami called back, running up to her. "So, I guess you decided to come after all!" Natsumi said.

"Yeah,I'm not going to let ..a..Ah..ACHOO!" Manami sneezed, interrupting her sentence. "Excuse me, let my allergies bother me on this trip." she said excitedly. "Hey,who's he?" Manami said curiously, about the boy in Natsumi's company.

As Natsumi introduced him, Takuma grew increasingly violent.

"I sense the storm of your anger, Takuma." Nami's voice noted softly. "Your aura is delicious." she whispered into his ear.

Takuma was about to yell at Nami, but suddenly his thoughts were cut off by seeing Midori say to a male counselor "Hey, Uaeda, I'm going to take a shower, okay?" and bounded off towards a cabin. Takuma followed, without anyone noticing, perverted thoughts boiling in his head.

Natsumi sighed passionately as she walked into her cabin, as much as she hated to admit it, the thought of two boys fighting over her kind of turned her on.

Suddenly, Ongo jumped out of one of Natsumi's earrings. "Hey Natsumi-chan, whatcha got to eat in here?" he asked.

"GRR, Ongo you twerp! I told you to stay at home!" Natsumi screamed as she grabbed Ongo's face and stretched it.

Suddenly Rongo jumped out of Natsumi's other earring. "Hey! Don't hurt my love!" she screamed.

"What am I going to do with both of you?" Natsumi asked with her hands on her hips.

Just as the words had left Natsumi's lips, the door to her cabin opened and Manami walked in. "Hi, Natsumi!" she said.

Natsumi was stunned, "Wh-What's up, Manami?" she asked nervously.

"I just found out that we're bunkmates! Isn't that awesome?!" Manami exclaimed.

"Oh y-yeah, that's great." Natsumi responded. Suddenly, Manami's gaze became fixed on something. "Hey Natsumi-chan, what are those?" she inquired, pointing to Ongo and Rongo.

Natsumi began to sweat as she struggled to come up with an explanation. "Th-Those are..my dolls."

"Dolls?" Manami asked, puzzled. Her sentiments were shared by Ongo and Rongo, who had to remain still.

"Uh, yeah. My dad brought them back from New Guinea." Natsumi explained.

"Oh, well, now I feel confident bringing this out then." Manami said, hoisting her bag up on the bottom bunk and after rummaging through it brought out a rather worn out teddy bear. "His name is Akira, I've had him since I was a baby."

Natsumi just stared "Oh, that's interesting." she said.

"Don't worry Natsumi-chan, I won't tell if you won't." Manami said.

Natsumi sighed with relief and stuffed the two sprites into her backpack "Deal!" she confidently said, then the two girls shook hands.

Takuma followed Midori to the girls' shower room, and looked through the window, as Midori got undressed. His eyes took in every glimpse of her beautiful body, her large, round, shapley breasts, her thinly cleft vulva with a small patch of black,  
curly pubic hair above it, and round, yet tight and firmly toned buttocks, as she lathered herself up, and went under the stream of water to wash it off. Takuma's nose was bleeding like a fountain, and he was panting heavily through his mouth when he suddenly heard an angry voice calling out "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Takuma looked back in suprise to see a male counselor running towards him from a distance! Takuma took off like a shot, as the counselor gave chase. Inside the shower, Midori thought she heard something and looked out the window, she saw nothing, so she shrugged and went back to washing herself.

It was 2:00 pm and the camp was going canoeing. Midori stepped in front of the campers at the edge of the enormous lake. "Okay campers, be sure you're wearing your life jackets!" she said cheerfully.

Takuma just stared at her in a lustful way, for he had seen more than the other boys would ever see of her, and had gotten away with it, as he had given the male counselor the slip. He thought about trying it again, when the kids who were going to row together were selected.

Takuma silently prayed that he would not have to sit across from Nami, as he couldn't stand another second of her strangeness. Finally Takuma's name was called..he would be rowing with Toshio. "YES!" Takuma screamed and everyone stared at him. He just stared at the ground and waited for them to look away. Finally, Takuma was going to have some words with Toshio. He wasn't taking his friend away, no matter how annoying she was.

The campers all got in their canoes and cast off, Manami and Natsumi were sitting together. "So Natsumi-chsn, how close are you and Toshio-kun?" Manami asked.

"What?!" Natsumi replied, flabbergasted.

"Y'know holding hands and laughing together,do you like-like him?" Manami probed.

"Manami-chan, I just met 's just a nice guy." Natsumi responded.

"Is he more fun to hang out with than Takuma?" Manami asked.

Natsumi just stared grimly at her. "Takuma's a jerk." Natsumi replied.

"I agree." Manami responded.

"I think you've got a cute boyfriend, Natsumi-chan." Manami said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" Natsumi giggled, blushing.

Takuma, who still hadn't put his life vest on, glared at Toshio from across the canoe. "What's your problem, man?" Takuma asked.

Toshio acted as if he didn't hear anything.

"Hey I'm talking to you, man!" Takuma said, raising his voice.

"Yes?" Toshio responded.

"Why are you trying to kill me?!" Takuma demanded in a harsh tone.

"You're delusional." Toshia cooly replied.

"I'm not playing here, you know what you did!" Takuma lashed out.

"Put on your vest." Toshio said, handing Takuma the life jacket.

"Thanks." Takuma grudgingly said.

"No problem." Toshio replied and shifted his weight, tipping the the boat and throwing Takuma overboard!

Takuma flailed and screamed for help, for some reason, his life jacket wasn't working!

Toshio pulled an exhausted Takuma back on board, just as he passed out.

As soon as everyone got back to shore, Takuma was taken to the infirmary. His life jacket was discovered to have had a hole in it!

Natsumi was concerned. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked the nurse.

"Yes, all he needs is some rest." the nurse replied.

Natsumi then turned to Toshio and asked him angrily "How could you have let that happen?"

Toshio calmly replied "Hey, accidents happen."

Ongo and Rongo were getting cramped and restless, so they waited till the cabin was empty, then they exited the backpack and left the cabin in search of something to eat.

"Oh, Ongo-sama, I'm so hungry! Can't you find us something to eat?" Rongo moaned.

"Aw, quit your bellyaching, I'm tryin' to find something! Besides, I told you to stay home!" Ongo said.

"But, Ongo-sama, I had to protect you from that harlot, Natsumi!" Rongo said earnestly.

"Ahh, clam it! Natsumi is my friend! You'd better.." Ongo began, when suddenly, he smelled something delicious down the road.  
"Boy, that smells good!" he said to himself. Then turning to Rongo, he said "Hey! I think I found some food!" enthusiastically. "Really? Where, my darling?" Rongo asked hopefully.

"In there!" Ongo said, pointing to the mess hall building. "I can smell food from inside there!"

"Oh, wonderful, my love! Let's go in!" Rongo said joyfully.

"Hold on!" Ongo said, holding her back "We can't be seen by anyone who's in there. We've got to be inconspicuous. Let's sneak in the back way."

Inside the mess hall's kitchen, the cook was pulling some bread out of the oven, when he heard the phone ring, he went over to answer it. "Hello?" He said, he then sighed and covered his face "Baby, I thought I told you never to call me at this number." he said in an embarrased voice.

As he spoke on the phone, Ongo and Rongo snuck in and saw the the chef chatting aimiably over the phone.

"Look, he's distracted. We can go in!" Ongo said, then he caught a glimpse of all the freshly baked items on the stove.  
"Wow! look at all that food! I'm gonna get some!" Ongo whispered to Rongo before leaping onto the counter.

"Oh, Ongo-sama, please be careful! That man could turn around at any minute!" Rongo whispered back with desperation in her voice.

"Don't sweat it!" Ongo said silently. He eyed all the delectable dishes, fresh baked bread, Chicken Tempura, Sashimi,  
Tonkatsu, Ongiri, Ramen, burgers, and various dishes too numerous to name! Ongo noticed a basket next to where he was standing, so he started to stuff food into it while licking his lips.

Suddenly, Ongo's foot slipped and knocked a large wooden spoon off the counter, at the same time, he jumped off the counter and ran to the door with Rongo beside him. As the spoon clattered noisily to the floor.

The chef looked behind him in time to see Ongo and Rongo's behinds heading out the door. "Ahh! Rats!" he exclaimed, before saying to his girlfriend over the phone "Look, baby, something just came up, I'll call you back!" he said, before hanging up.  
He then dialed the director's number.

In his office, Director Wataru Sakai was going over some papers at his desk, when he recieved the phone call. "Director Sakai here." he said. "Mr. Director, it's Masuo the chef, look, we've got a serious rat problem over here, sir. Big ones, big enough to carry a basket away. A quarter of the food I was preparing for dinner is gone." Masuo said frantically.

"I'll be right there." Director Sakai said, before hanging up and heading for the door.

Natsumi waited for the Director to leave his office, then sprinted over to the door, she then went in.

Ever since the "accident" with Takuma, her opinion of Toshio had changed. She now saw him as a dangerous threat who wanted to eliminate her friend for some reason. Whatever the case, she was going to do some investigative work. But she had to do it fast, while the director was still out. After rummaging through his papers, she managed to find Toshio's permission slip.  
After studying the name and address on it, she used the director's phone to call information. "I'd like to reach Koizumi Sayuri-chan at.." and rattled off the rest of the information into the receiver.

"One moment, please." The operator replied. In the silence that followed, Natsumi's heart began to race with anticipation.

Then, the operator came back on the line "I'm sorry miss, but there's no match for this name, number, and address." she said.  
"Okay, thank you." Natsumi said, before hanging up. Now she was really worried. What kind of child would give convincing false information on a permission slip? She wasn't going to wait around to find out!

As she exited the office, she looked towards the infirmary just in time to see the nurse leaving the building, to her horror she saw Toshio emerge from one of the bushes surrounding it!

She chased him into the building, she entered just in time to see Toshio trying to smother Takuma with a pillow!

"Stop!" Natsumi commanded angrily.

Toshio looked up in suprise, while Takuma awoke and began to ask "Natsumi! What are you doing here?" before Toshio struck him hard on the head and knocked him out.

"Leave him alone!" Natsumi loudly ordered.

"Foolish girl! You can't control me!" Toshio said in a wicked voice, his eyes glowing with an unearthly light. He pushed Natsumi out of the building and followed her outside.

"Wh-who are you?" Natsumi asked with a bewildered voice.

"I'll show you!" Toshio announced. He then began to do a wild, unsophisticated dance. Suddenly his body became engulfed in flames!

Natsumi gasped in shock, as the flames cleared, there stood in Toshio's place, a tall, muscular man only dressed in a crotch sheath!

"I am Chogo, Spirit of Fire! I command you to show yourself, Mii!" Chogo angrily shouted.

"W- what are you talking about?" Natsumi nervously asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, woman! I know that you are the host of the Flower Spirit, Mii! I sensed your presence here in Japan, then when I took the form of this child and found you, and you showed me your necklace, I knew it was the one Mii would wear!" Chogo said.

Natsumi thought to herself "So that's why he was so interested with me!" Speaking up she said "Alright, Mister Fire Spirit, What do you want with Mii anyway?".

"I'm glad you asked, young girl! You see, long ago, I wished to court her, but she outright rejected me!" Chogo exclaimed.

"Well, judging by your personality, I don't blame her!" Natsumi said. "Silence! Take her form so we can battle!" Chogo ordered.

"Alright, here I go!" Natsumi said strongly. She tapped her foot and pumped her shoulder as the sound of tribal drums filled her ears. She then raised her hands as a red light covered the area. She then began the ridiculously perverted dance and chant that Aham had taught her. As she shook her hips and rubbed her chest, she could feel Chogo's eyes all over her, looking at her and licking his lips. She despised it.

Finally, the end of the dance came, and an incredible amount of heat hit the young girl. Natsumi grabbed her crotch and let out a loud orgasmic shout, as she sank to the floor, now in the beautiful body of Mii!

"Let's get this over with!" Mii said lividly as she took a battle stance.

"As you wish, my dear." Chodo said, before shouting "Tika Toka!" and let a stream of flame out of his mouth like a blow torch!

Mii dodged it! "Nice try, but I'm smarter than you give me credit for!" Mii said before shaking her large bosoms, which jiggled like the finest jello, and swiveling her hips and shouted "Jungle Jungle!"

Suddenly, a whirlwind of pink Cherry Blossom petals surrounded Chogo, which threw him into a state of confusion. "Where are you?! Show yourself!" Chogo yelled.

"I'm right here, sugar!" Mii announced, and jumped right into the petal twister, tackling Chogo and knocking him to the ground.

Ongo and Rongo were in the abandoned cabin enjoying the meal Ongo had pilfered from the kitchen, when they heard the struggle outside.

"Oh, Ongo-sama, what's going on out there?" Rongo asked in a worried voice.

"I think Mii's in a fight! We'd better go help her!" Ongo said. Rongo nodded, and the two ran out the door.

Once outside, they saw a large number of campers headed for the action.

When Nami passed by them, Rongo shouted "Nami, over here!"

Nami looked down and asked " Ongo, Rongo, what are you doing here?"

"No time to talk, Nami, We need to join together and help Mii!" Rongo said desperately.

"Okay." Nami said, and gave the Vulcan salute.

The three went behind a cabin, where they were out of sight. Nami began the squatting motions of her dance, passionately panting all the while. Then, a small puddle of water formed underneath her. Rongo timed the dance carefully and said to herself "Now!" and jumped towards Nami, and fused with her, forming Rongo's shapely fully grown form! "Alright Ongo-sama,  
let's go help Mii!" Rongo said.

Ongo said "Right!" And they were off!

Upon arriving on the scene, Ongo and Rongo came upon Mii pinning Chogo to the ground like a wrestler. The children were cheering her on.

"Mii! Are you alright?" Ongo asked.

"Yeah, but could you guys give me a hand?" Mii said, straining her voice.

Suddenly, Chogo pushed Mii off himself "Grr! So help me, I'll destroy you all!" he angrily screamed.

"You won't destroy anyone!" Mii shouted defiantly at the villain, before turning to Ongo an Rongo and asking "Will one of you help me out?"

"Sure!" Rongo replied.

As Chogo prepared to fire another blast of flames from his mouth, Rongo began to shake her body and chant, her rather large bosoms wiggling to and fro. She then lifted her arms with a shout, and water from the nearby lake shot across the camp in a jet that went right into Chogo's mouth and extinguished the flames!

Chogo spat the water out of his mouth, but when he attempted to release the fire again, only a cloud of smoke emitted from his mouth! "You ingrates! Look what you've done!" Chogo yelled.

"Oh, but we're not finished with you yet!" Mii said assertively. "Ongo! Rongo! Help me out!" she commanded.

"Right!" They both replied. Mii then shook her jiggly chest and her hips and shouted "Maranbo Maranbo!"

"Maranbo Maranbo!" Ongo and Rongo repeated as they danced along with her. The three of them raised their hands and shouted "Jungle Jungle!"

Chogo then flew into the sky and fell at a distance into the forest.

"Farewell children! Enjoy yourselves!" Mii bid the crowd goodbye as she and her fellow spirits departed into the forest. As the children and counselors waved goodbye while cheering and chanting Mii's name.

The three eventually came upon both an unconcious Chogo, and Toshio.

"Hey, wake up!" Mii shouted.

Chogo came to.

"Now why did you try to kill my friend, Takuma?" Mii asked in a furious voice.

"Well, I just wanted him out of the way, so then I could get closer to you and destroy you. But my goodness, such power! I was wrong to meddle with you three!" Chogo said.

"That's right, and you must leave and never bother anyone here ever again!" she commanded.

"Very well." Chogo said solemnly. And in a burst of flame, he was gone.

"Now." Mii said, looking down at the unconcious boy at her feet. "Let's find out who this is."

After transforming back, Natsumi awoke the boy, whose real name turned out to be Keiji Mifune and she found that he had been missing for several days, and he had no recollection of what had happened.

The entire vacation had to be cut short due to the discovery of "Giant Rats" in the camp's kitchen.

On the bus ride home, Takuma was sitting next to Natsumi.

"So, that kid was possesed by an evil spirit? That's why he tried to kill me?" Takuma asked.

"More like a misunderstood spirit, but Mii-chan stopped him." Natsumi replied.

In the back of the bus, Keiji, who was sitting next to Nami leaned next to her and asked her romantically, "So, what's your sign?"

Nami discreetly whispered "Sudden Chop." and karate chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

A few seats up, Takuma complained "Man, Mii-chan shows up, and I don't even get to see her! Oh well, I still have this!" Takuma said pulling a magazine out of his backpack.

"What is that?" Natsumi asked.

"Miss Nanako's Naughty Girls of the Summer!" He replied, pulling out a nude centerfold photo, of a woman in a full frontal cheescake pose. and began to drool over it.

"WHY YOU LOUSY PERVERT!" Natsumi screamed and began smacking Takuma around. The bus bumped around on it's axis as the beating continued.

THE END 


End file.
